


Two reflections into one.

by jellytoast



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, S O U L M A T E S, Soulmates, half-necklaces holla, happy endings, need i say more, soulmate soulmate soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytoast/pseuds/jellytoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry and Louis are soulmates with half-necklaces that match, Harry's head over heels and Louis is just really, really dumb sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two reflections into one.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this tweet/prompt from Rach .x  
> It's such a good prompt I had to write it. Rach i hope you don't mind??
> 
> (It's a really good prompt.)
> 
> (I hope i did it justice.)
> 
> (Love you, don't kill me.)
> 
> (https://twitter.com/wallflowerlouis/status/407173138909528064/photo/1/large)

 

The first time Harry saw it, he was five. It was a tiny little thing, really, about the size of his palm when it’s curled inwards. He had ran home excitedly, running with all his might before barging through the door and onto his mother’s lap.

“Mommy, mommy look what I found!” Harry squealed as he bopped his tiny head and held out his open palm for his mother to see.

“ _Oh_ , Harry where did you find this?” Anne asked gasping a little as she took it in her hand.

“At the playground, Mommy,” Harry grinned, only to pout a second later. “But it’s broken!”

It was indeed, a broken necklace to the young boy, but Anne knew otherwise. The thing is that, everyone will get their half-necklace when they’re born, and when they meet someone with the identical matching half, they’ve met their soulmate. But harry was only five, and he was much too young to understand it.

“But this belongs to someone,” Anne breathed, holding the half-necklace in her hands.

“What’s going on, Mommy?” Harry had asked, grabbing for the half-necklace, wanting to fiddle with it.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, darling.” His mother cooed. “But now, you need to take me to where you found it. Do you think you can do that?”

The toddler nodded fervently.

When the two had reached the playground, they were met with a frantic young lady who was desperately looking for something and Harry felt a pang of remorse when he’d realised that he’d taken something that doesn’t belong to him.

“Oh thank _goodness_ , you found it!” The young lady said, eyes in tears.

“I’m really sorry I took it,” Harry whispered. His big green eyes were starting to tear as well.

“Oh, you little thing, it’s alright. I got it back safe and sound.”

“What is it?” Harry asked again, maybe this lady might be able to tell him the answer.

The young lady smiled. “Y-you’ll understand it when you’re older, I promise.”

Harry huffed with annoyance as he crossed his arms, feeling more than upset that no one would tell him what that broken necklace is for. The young boy was on the verge of crying once again when he saw another young lady walk towards the playground with a little boy by her side who looked almost as old as him.

Harry smiled softly at the other boy who smiled just as warmly back. The other boy had bright blue eyes that looked _really_ pretty and Harry decided that his favourite colour was blue.

It was then that Harry noticed the girl’s necklace that was the exact same as the one that he’d just returned. How could she have taken it from that other girl so quickly?

Harry frowned and shook his head angrily before stomping towards her.

“That isn’t yours!” Harry cried, pointing straight at the half-necklace tied onto a string hanging off her neck.

“Wha-”

“It’s hers!” Harry insisted, pointing at the other girl who was only just in tears, walking towards him.

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry heard her say just as the other girl said the _exact_ same thing at the same time.

Harry watched with wide eyes as the two girls stepped closer together and brought up their necklaces only to be wildered when he realised the two broken necklaces fit perfectly together.

“I’m Jesy,” The first girl said, taking the other’s hand.

“I’m Jade,” The other girl breathed.

“I’m Harry,” Harry perked, grinning.

The two girls laughed, and so did Anne, who was watching from not too far away and Harry felt himself laugh as well. The two girls enveloped each other into a tight hug, followed by soft crying and Harry felt his hand being tugged as he was pulled away from them.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked Anne.

“They’re crying out of happiness,” His mother replied, ruffling his hair.

“Why?”

“Because they found the person they love,” She said simply.

“They’re very happy now, aren’t they?” Harry confirmed, feeling rather pleased that he was told something _finally_.

“Yes, Harry. They are.” 

“Then I want to love someone too,” Harry decides.

 

****

 

“Pass me the salt, please,” Gemma asked politely and Harry nodded, wordlessly handing his sister the salt before getting back to his food.

They were at a restaurant, the family, and the ten year old had been rather queasy the entire day after thinking a lot the night before about things that he’d like to tell his family about what happened in school.

Harry sighed.

His favourite lesson in school was English because this year, they were reading novels. And even though his teacher always assigned them simple short novels to read, Harry had already begun asking Gemma for _her_ books to read. Harry realised he really liked it when two characters kissed at the end of the book.

“Alright class, let’s have some of you share about a book you’ve read,” Mrs. Kelley had instructed, pointing at Dave, Harry’s classmate who had grunted before stepping forward.

“I read a book called Aladdin,” Dave announced in an almost robotic tone.

Harry found himself immersed in his own imagination for he had _already_ read Aladdin ages ago when Gemma had told him it was a good book. Harry quite liked how Jasmine didn’t care that Aladdin was poor and still loved him very much so.

When Dave was done, Harry frowned as he heard a voice from the back of the class speak up. He didn’t like that voice.

Aiden had always been rather rude and Harry didn’t like it at all.

“Love is _gross_ ,” Aiden booed from the back, making Dave flush a deep red before returning to his seat feeling embarrassed.

“I think love is nice,” Harry replied, looking straight into his book.

Aiden let out a mean laugh. “It’s gro-”

“Do you?” Mrs. Kelley asked, shooting Aiden a slight warning before prompting Harry to stand up and discuss it.

“I do,” Harry nodded. “When I was younger I found a broken necklace at the playground and my mom made my put it back. When we reached there and gave it back to the girl, another girl walked to the playground and she had the same broken necklace hanging around her neck!”

Harry heard the class take a short intake of breath as Harry told the story animatedly, his hands waving about in the air.

“Then I told her, “Hey, that’s not yours!” And suddenly the two girls came together and put their broken necklaces together and it formed one long necklace. It was really pretty! Then they hugged and started crying,” Harry carried on.

“I asked mom why and she said that they were crying because they’re happy because they love someone,” Harry added.

“How old were the girls?” One of Harry’s classmates asked.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted. “They were way older than me but not as old as mom.”

“That’s lovely, Harry,” Mrs. Kelley smiled, nodding in approval.

“They looked really happy,” Harry insisted. “Mom said they were happy because they loved each other. If that made them happy then I think love is nice because it makes people happy.”

Harry finished that last sentence off earning a few claps from some of his classmates and confused faces from others. Mrs Kelley beamed as Harry grinned, promising her that it really happened.

“Girls can’t be with girls,” Aiden half-yelled. “Boys can’t be with boys, either!”

“Why not?” Harry asked, pouting. He didn’t understand.

“It’s not right,” Aiden huffed. “My dad says boys who like boys are called bloody queers!”

“ _Aiden!_ ” Mrs. Kelley gasped. “That language is unacceptable!”

“It’s true!” Aiden insisted. “Dad says girls must like boys and anything else is disgusting and wrong.”

“Aiden!” Mrs. Kelley warned.

The class fell into a short silence before Harry spoke up again.

“I think it’s okay,” Harry had said softly, locking his fingers together.

Aiden shakes his head. “Then you must be a bloody qu-”

“That’s enough,” Mrs. Kelley announced, just as the bell rang indicating school was over. “Aiden, you stay.”

Harry quickly packed his things as the other students began shuffling out of the classroom. He didn’t want to be near Aiden – he scared him.

“Good work in class today, Harry,” Mrs. Kelley praised as Aiden sauntered his way towards her, purposely bumping into Harry’s shoulder in the process.

“Thank you,” Harry blushed, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

What did that term that Aiden say mean? Was it bad? Why is it wrong for girls to like girls or boys to like boys? Did Harry’s mom think it was disgusting and wrong too? _Is it_ wrong?

 

“Is everything okay?” Harry heard the sound of his mother bringing him back from his daze.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, looking away. He was scared to ask them about what had happened. What if they were just like Aiden’s parents? Harry didn’t want to find out.

“Don’t lie,” Gemma snapped, making Harry jump a little.

“Are you sure?” Anne asked, her voice soothing and comforting.

“Y- _not really_ ,” Harry admitted.

"What's wrong?" Anne pressed on, rubbing soothingly on Harry's back.

"Well, Aiden's really mean and we were talking about love in class and he said that love was gross - its not gross is it, Mum? I told him i think love is nice and then Mrs. Kelley got me to share why i thought that so i told them about what i saw when i was younger about the necklace thing - do you remember, Mum? Then Aiden comes up and says girls can't be with girls and boys can't be with boys and he called me a bloody queer and i don't even know what that means, but i don't think it's a good thing, Mum," Harry weeped, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"That Aiden kid has some serious attitude problem," Gemma said, pursing her lips.

"Can boys be with boys, Mum?" Harry asked quietly, peering at her from under his eyelashes.

"Of course they can," Anne reassured. "Love is love, just remember that."

"Okay," Harry sighed, happily as he cuddled against his mother's warmth and Harry decides that he really wouldn't mind loving a boy.

 

****

 

“Happy Seventeenth Birthday!!” A chorus of voices shouted as the sound of party poppers filled the air.

Harry grinned widely as he was greeted by hugs with everyone who were showering him with presents. Harry had been waiting for this day for as long as he could remember, and it’s finally here. Over the years, Anne had finally explained to him the whole necklace thing and Harry finally understood it.

It's like this:

Everyone's given a half-necklace when they're born and the person that has the exact same half will be that person's soulmate. Most parents keep their child's half-necklace until they turn sixteen or so but Anne promised him she'd give it to him on his seventeenth and Harry's been buzzing with anticipation ever since.

"Gonna' be gettin' your necklace today, yeah?" Niall asked, beaming for his best friend.

"Can't fucking wait, Nialler," Harry nodded, his eyes shining with happiness.

"Tell me when you find the _one_ ," Niall joked. "Could be tomorrow, y'never know."

Niall had gotten his half-necklace when he turned sixteen and the next month, he'd met his soulmate. She was really short and tiny and basically resembled a pixie but she was clearly made for Niall. She makes Niall feel tall and protective over her since she's so tiny, it was meant to be, really.

As everyone was clearing out of his home, Harry looked for Anne throughtout the entire house, eager to get hold of his half-necklace at last.

"Looking for something, Harry?" Anne asked from the kitchen where she'd been clearing out the remaining left-over food.

"I-is it time?" Harry asked, helping her out as he gathered all the dirty cups and toss it into the bin.

Washing up, Anne dried her hands and cupped Harry's face, pinching his cheeks slightly. "It's time."

 

"I'm sorry I didn't give it to you on your sixteenth like most other parents," Anne apologised, as she rummaged through her locked cupboard. "You were so carefree back then and just so _young_ , I didn't think you were ready."

"It's okay, Mum," Harry assured her. "I'm ready now, though."

Anne nodded, smiling softly. "I know you are," She whispered as she brought out a tiny velvet box in her hands, holding it out to him.

For a moment, Harry was at a loss for words. "I don't-"

"Open it," Anne encouraged, placing the box into Harry's open hands.

"Is it pretty?" Harry asked, his fingers quivering over the box, tracing its outline.

"It's one of the most beautiful ones i've ever seen," Anne promised. "When I'd first seen it I almost fainted. It looked so _special._ "

Harry nodded, his heart pounding against his chest as he slowly unlocked the box and pushed the lid backwards.

Anne had been right - it was magnificent.

The half-necklace wasn't like Gemma's that was a plain silver one, nor was it like those two girls' that were pure and white. It was special. Harry picked it up in his hands, looking at it closely. It was rather simple really - just a plain gold necklace if you'd seen it from a distance. But when you're up close to it, Harry could see the little swirls of green and blue, intertwining as they crossed over each other, throughout the chain.

"It's amazing," Harry breathed, spreading it out on his palm. "I love it."

"I knew you would," Anne chuckled, squeezing his shoulder. "Keep it safe, Harry."

Harry nodded, clutching the half-necklace tightly in his closed fist as he gave his mother a teary one-armed hug before going back into his room and calling Niall to tell him the news.

_Green and blue_ , Harry mused, twirling his half-necklace that he tied to a chain around his neck, that night before he went to bed.

_Green and blue._

Green and blue.

It's a rather perfect combination, Harry realises just as his eyelids closed shut, his mind filled with pretty swirls of green and blue.

 

****

 

"I'm going to _die alone_ and _never_ fall in love," Louis groans, burying his face into Zayn's shoulder as he starts moaning in exaggerated despair as to _why_ hasn't he found his soulmate yet.

"You're not," Zayn scoffed. "Don't be stupid. Some people don't find their other halves till their thirty or even _older._ "

"But i don't _want_ to wait that long!" Louis cried, clutching his half-necklace in his hand.

Louis had always wondered why his necklace was prettier than most of his friends. Everyone he knew had plain one-coloured half-necklaces and often envied Louis for his golden-green-and-blue half-necklace. But then those people would find their soulmate in a mere few months, or maybe a year, after getting theirs. Louis had been waiting for almost three years now, and still, _nothing._

"You're only nineteen, Lou," Zayn chuckled. "Not even close to the thirties yet, mate."

"Yeah, well I'm turning twenty in a few months," Louis huffed. "That's already too old for my liking."

"Of course, it is, Peterpan," Zayn joked, offering his best friend a tight squeeze of the shoulder before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, half relieved that he'd be left along but also half annoyed that Zayn was leaving him.

"The Year Ones are coming in next week, Lou," Zayn reminded, quirking an eyebrow. "We're both in charge of their first day orientation, _remember?_ "

"Oh, right," Louis muttered absently. "The meeting this afternoon."

"Yeap," Zayn nodded, popping the 'p'.  "You coming?"

"Nah, i'll sit out on this one, thanks," Louis murmured, holding his legs tight against his chest.

"Alright, mate," Zayn said softly. "Don't do anything rash."

"I won't," Louis promised.

And once again, he was left alone.

_Maybe this is karma for having such a pretty necklace_ , Louis cursed leaning back into the sofa before letting his eyes close shut, falling into a deep slumber - but not before his mind starts seeing those swirls of green and blue again. The same one's he'd gotten the night he'd been given his necklace.

_I wonder if my soulmate sees them too_.

And then everything goes black.

 

****

 

" _Mum_ ," Harry groaned. "I'm almost eighteen, 'm not a child."

"Oh god, i know, i know, I’m sorry," Anne apologised, cupping his face once again before giving him a peck on the cheek.

Harry bit his lip, fighting a smile as he watched his mother fret over him for the hundredth time, worrying profusely on whether of not he'd be okay to fend for himself.

"Mum," Harry chuckled. "It's university, not war."

"Shush," Anne chided as she walked him to his dorm, holding onto Harry's arm tightly. Harry smiled to himself. He was never really one to be ashamed when his mother held his hands.

It was a pleasant shock to the two when they'd open the door to find a rather simple room, with a lot less horrific posters of knives and guns that they'd seen in one of the other rooms. No, this room was perfect for Harry. It was simple, the walls were painted a medium blue and there was already a neatly made bed by the other end of the room that Harry'd assumed his.

"I'm here," Harry breathed, as Anne opened her arms for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you loads," She promised, ruffling his hair.

"Me too, Mum," Harry whispered. "I'll call you whenever i can."

"You better," Anne joked as she patted his chest, accidentally hitting against the necklace Harry'd worn under his shirt.

"Keep that safe," She reminded him again, smiling.

"I will," Harry promised.

"And _you_ stay _out_ of trouble."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied, mock salute.

"That's my boy," She said finally before giving him one last hug and turning to walk away.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched his mother make her way out of the dorms and back to the car. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry noticed a small white note being placed on his pillow.

_Would've welcomed you but I've got to run. Hope you like your side of the room. Also hope you're not going to put scary posters up on the wall, aha. Btw, there's orientation at three. See ya there. I'm the ginger head, i think.   - Ed. x  (Your room mate.)_

Harry grinned.

This Ed guy seemed proper cool. MaybeUniversity wasn't going to be much of a drag at all. And as Harry unpacked his things, he lightly brushed the half-necklace that felt cool against his chest.

_And maybe i'd find you._

 

****

 

"Bunch of fucking wankers," Louis smirked, chugging down a can of RedBull as he sat next to Zayn, watching the Year Ones stumble around with their bags and their worried-that-i'm-going-to-get-lost faces.

"Pot meet kettle," Zayn hummed.

"Wanker," Louis laughed.

"Takes one to know one, mate," Zayn joked, grinning. "They're going to be here in about thirty minutes. Try not to scare them off with your swearing."

"Sure, mum," Louis said smugly. "I'm off to get another can. Want anything?"

"Coke, yeah thanks," Zayn smiled.

Louis grinned as he hopped off and cheerily made his way to the vending machine. One of the perks of being in Year Three was that he'd get to do things like Orientation for the Year Ones. It wasn't his first time in front of a crowd, since Louis'd taken Drama. So, this Orientation thing was perfect for him.

Louis looked around once to make sure no one was looking before pulling out his lucky fake token coin from his back pocket and jammed up the coin slot in the vending machine. _Twist, push and hit_ , Louis thought to himself. Twisting the coin retriever, Louis smirked before pushing the button for RedBull before kicking the machine a little with his knee before stepping back and smirking smugly as the familiar clanking sound of the RedBull can dropping out ringed in his ears. Expertly, Louis snatched the can before it could fall onto the floor before pulling his token coin out.

Louis held the RedBull in his hand and inserted his token coin back into the coin slot again to get a Coke for Zayn. Louis and Zayn had leant this trick from one watching one of their seniors doing it when he’d thought no one was looking, back when they’d been in Year One. Since that day, they never went back to paying for canned drinks, not that they couldn’t afford it – it was just that _this_ was _much_ more exciting.

Louis pushed the button and had just kicked the machine slightly with his knee when someone coughed from behind him.

Oh, boy.

Louis was prepared to fake the usual spoilt-machine-I’m-just-fixing-it just as he turned to look at who was there but somehow, the words wouldn’t come. Louis felt his breath hitch as he stared at the boy that was clearly a few years younger than him, who was casually leaning against the wall with his tight black jeans that were a little torn around the knee and his plain grey shirt and mess of curly locks that fell all over his face.

When the boy blinked and his gorgeous green eyes staring straight at Louis’, the older boy had to take a moment to remind himself that he had to fucking _breathe_.

“Hi,” Curly Boy said softly, pushing his fringe back with his fingers.

Louis saw Curly Boy’s eyes drift down to the two drinks in Louis’ hands with a knowing glance before his mouth curled upward into a small smirk.

_He knows_ , Louis realizes, fighting the urge to actually laugh because only _he_ can have such bad fucking luck so much so that the prettiest boy in school _had_ to meet him when he’d been doing something illegal. Of _course_.

“Oops?” Louis said, biting his cheeks, as he glanced down at the drinks in his hand.

“I’m-” Curly Boy began.

“-this is _not_ what it looks like,” Louis blurted out, blushing.

“Of course not,” he said, smirking. “It _looks_ like you’d _bought_ those drinks. I’m pretty sure it’s not what it looks like.”

Louis felt himself let out a loud laugh as he threw his head back, grinning so hard he felt his cheekbones hurt. _So cheeky_ , Louis thought to himself.

“Twat,” Louis chuckled.

“Actually, it’s Harry,” he replied back, his voice oozing playfulness.

_So, Curly Boy has a name._

“Curly Boy?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised.

“What?” Louis’ eyes widened.

_Shit_.

“You said ‘So, Curly Boy has a name’,” Harry said smugly, grinning from ear to ear.

“I did _no_ such thing,” Louis said haughtily.

“You did!” Harry insisted, laughing.

“So _what_ if I gave you a name in my head you little shit,” Louis spat, looking away dramatically.

“Knew it,” Harry smirked. “ _Very_ creative, I must say. _Curly Boy_ , huh.”

“Sod off,” Louis said, biting his lip to fight a grin.

“I wonder where you got the inspiration for _Curly Boy_ , really. I would’ve _never_ guessed,” Harry said, with complete seriousness, staring straight at Louis.

“I’ve only _just_ met you and I already hate you,” Louis piped, covering his mouth with is hand as he giggled.

“I’ll tell you what,” Harry whispered playfully. “I won’t tell on you, if you tell me your name.”

Louis bit the insides of his cheek. “Not until you tell me what my name is, in your head.”

“There wasn't any," Harry replied, smiling softly.

"Make one up then," Louis urged.

"Pretty Eyes," Harry said, looking right at him.

" _Oh_ ," Louis whispered, looking away as he felt the blush rise up his cheeks.

"Or, Pink Cheeks," Harry smirked.

"Fuck _off_ ," Louis groaned, laughing a little. "You're a Year One, I'll have you know Harry that I have the power to make your life well miserable," Louis said as he turns to walk back to Zayn.

"Wait, what's your n-" Louis heard Harry call out just as he turned into the corner and broke off into a sprint, desperately wanting to get away from that too-charming boy who may or may not be gay and back to Zayn - safe, easy, non-chalant Zayn.

 

"Took you long enough," Zayn huffed as he grabbed the coke from Louis' hand.

"Got caught up," Louis answered, feeling slightly acomplished that it didn't come out shaky. Although he couldn't say the same for his cheeks that were becoming a light shade of pink.

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "That's _all_ that happened, Lou?"

"Y-yeah," Louis stuttered, looking away.

"You're a shit liar," Zayn chuckled. "Oh look, the Year Ones are coming in."

" _Shit_ ," Louis squeaked.

 

****

 

"So, your name's Louis Tomlinson," Harry said calmly.

The older boy turned away from his books to stare straight into those green eyes that he'd been trying his hardest to _not_ think about the entire week.

"And your name's Harry Styles," Louis said, just as calmly - he hoped.

And Louis shouldn't have felt his breath hitch and stomach flutter when Harry's eyes beamed at Louis' words. He really shouldn't.

"You remembered," Harry breathed, grinning.

"Well, you made quite an impression," Louis whispered, remembering that they were in a library.

"I did?" Harry asked, his face flushed with clear happiness.

Louis couldn't fight his own blush even if he wanted to. "Yeah," he replied, biting his lip.

"I have two ice-cream coupons, and i didn't have anyone to share it with," Harry said slowly, trailing off at the end.

Louis knew it was an outright lie, the last part, but he realised he didn't mind.

"What a _coincidence_ ," Louis brightened dramatically. "I _just_ wanted ice-cream!"

Harry covered his mouth with his hands to stiffle his booming laugh, though failing desperately as the sound of his laughter echoed clearly throughout the silent library.

"Well then, sire, will you owe me the pleasure of getting some ice-cream together, on this terribly hot day?" Harry asked, bowing down slighly, playing along.

"Oh, why i would _love_ to, Harold," Louis spoke, giggling.

 

****

 

It’s like this:

Louis really didn’t have anything to do that day and neither did Harry. (Okay so Louis did have a shit ton of homework but come on.) So when Harry came waltzing in inviting him to get some ice-cream, really, who was he to deny a pretty boy what he wants?

Really, that’s all there is to it.

“Harry!” Louis squealed.

Harry stuck his tongue out before flicking another slob of ice cream from his spoon and onto Louis’ hair.

“Oh my god, Harry Styles I will kill you,” Louis warned walking backwards. (Although really, there wasn’t much space to walk back – they were in the middle of a children’s playground.)

“No you wouldn’t, ‘cause then you’d miss me,” Harry said smugly, walking forward leading the smaller boy to a dead end.

“What makes you so sure,” Louis smirked and brought his strawberry cone up to his lips, taking a small lick before smearing the entire thing all over Harry’s face, leaving the younger boy dumbstruck.

Watching Louis run away up the steps, Harry laughed and jogged over to the bottom of the slide.

“I’m not going to slide down if you’re there,” Louis stuck is tongue out.

“Why,” Harry smirked. “Are you scared of me?”

“Oh yeah,” Louis nodded earnestly. “Boys with ice cream all over their face really pose a threat to my safety, Harry.”

 

Seriously, it was just a normal day - apart from the fact that after sliding down into Harry’s open arms, Louis got the shock of his life when Harry pressed his cheek into his face to spread the ice cream. But honestly, it wasn’t much of a big deal when Harry saw a boy with a balloon and insisted that he wanted one too. And really, who was he to deny a pretty boy what he wants?

 

“Harry, where the fuck are we going to get a balloon?” Louis asked, laughing.

“I don’t know, Lou,” Harry pouted. “But I really want one.”

“You seemed perfectly happy earlier witho-”

“But Louis,” Harry sighed.

“Harry, be realistic!” Louis bargained.

“Please?” Harry stared at him, eyes wide open.

“Okay no, that is not going to work on me,” Louis shook his head, covering Harry’s eyes with the palm of his hand.

Harry hummed and leaned into Louis’ touch, letting the older boy feel his eyelashes.

“You are such a cat,” Louis said fondly, ruffling Harry’s hair with his fingers which Harry had responded to by purring, he purred, and leaning into Louis’ hand.

“Louis?” Harry hummed.

“Yeah?” Louis asked.

“Can I please get a balloon?”

Louis sighed.

Really, he shouldn't.

Say no. “Okay.”

“Really?” Harry asked, biting the insides of his cheek to stop a grin.

Louis watched as the afternoon sun bounced off Harry’s skin making it look even more angelic than before. And when Harry tried to hide a smile, his dimple became even more prominent and Louis had to push his finger into that small dent which made Harry giggle.

Louis mentally shook his head at his life choices to make friends with a human looking kitten.

“Let’s go get that motherfucking balloon!” Louis yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

Harry cheered and gave Louis a high five and started running, but not before Louis saw the look of pure happiness flush down Harry’s face – the younger boy’s cheeks turning such a beautiful shade of pink. Louis couldn’t think straight around Harry.

Hell, he couldn’t think around Harry at all. Period.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry yelled, a few meters away from him, waving his hands into the air like a child. “I need you!”

And really, that was all it took.

 

****

 

"I had fun today," Harry grinned, as they walked back towards Louis' dorm, huddled together.

"Me too," Louis smiled.

The two reached Louis' doorstep and Louis already felt like he missed Harry. And he'd only _just_ met him a week ago. He'd been so good at avoiding Harry, these past few days.

Louis sighed.

"This is me," Louis said, as he stood right outside his door.

"Right," Harry whispered, biting his lips as he glanced back and forth from Louis' eyes to his lips.

_You have a soulmate_ , a small voice reminded him.

Shit.

"Louis-"

_You're meant to be with only your soulmate._

"Harry, i-"

_You can't be with anyone else._

Fuck.

Louis felt himself lean into the taller boy, tipping toe slightly as Harry's hands cupped his cheeks the minute their lips found each other. It wasn't like anything he'd ever imagined. Harry's lips were sweet against his, tasting of strawberry ice-cream. The older boy subconciously leaned into the kiss, feeling the warmth from their lips intertwined surge through his body.

It felt so good, Louis didn't want to ever stop. When Harry pulled apart for air, Louis had to bite back a moan at the loss of contact.

"That was-" Harry began.

He wanted more.

Louis wanted _more_.

He didn't just want to kiss Harry on the doorstep and be done with it. He wanted Harry's warmth, Harry's arms around his. Louis realised he'd been wanting Harry since the minute they met.

"D-do you want to come inside for a movie?" Louis asked slowly, testing the waters.

Harry's eyes literally _shone_ , at the invitation and Louis didn't have to wait for an answer. Opening the door, the older boy chuckled as he watched Harry stumble awkwardly into the dorm, tripping slightly on the doormat.

"Baby giraffe," Louis shook his head.

"Hey!" Harry pouted, falling back onto the sofa in the living room.

"Only joking, silly," Louis laughed, falling easily next to Harry, leaning slightly towards the younger boy who's face turned a bright shade of red.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Harry asked, moving his body a little to accomodate Louis.

"I'm thinking, Love Actually," Louis decides. "Is that okay?"

"That's my favourite movie," Harry breathed, eyes wide open in awe and bewilderment.

"It's mine, too," Louis blushed.

Peeping up to look at Harry half-way through the movie, Louis felt his heart quicken at the sight of Harry biting his lip, fully immersed into the movie. His curls falling aimlessly all over his face and his eyes, so bright and _green_.

_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever._

"Really?" Harry asked. "Y-you do?"

Shit.

Fuck.

Louis locked his fingers together, staring hard towards the floor.

_Soulmate_.

You have a _soulmate_.

"I was j-just kidding," Louis answered lamely, refusing to look at Harry.

"Oh, right," Harry replied, his voice cracking at the end in dissapointment and sadness.

_Soulmate_ , a voice reminded him.

Harry isn't his soulmate. Louis can't just be galavanting off with someone else when his soulmate could be right around the corner, _waiting_ for him. This isn't _okay_. They can't do this.

"Harry, I have work to do," Louis said, standing up abruptly.

_What was he thinking?_

_You have a fucking soulmate out there somewhere_ , Louis told himself.

_One day you're going to find your soulmate and it's probably not going to be Harry, for fucks sake._

Fuck.

_Fuck._

"The movie's not yet over," Harry joked lamely.

"Just leave, Harry," Louis replied coldly.

"What? Louis-"

"God, Harry stop being a fucking child and just _listen_ would you?" Louis argued, his eyes prickling with hot tears.

He didn't want this.

He didn't ask for any of this.

In fact, he'd _tried_ to prevent it by avoiding Harry but Harry _fucking_ Styles just _had_ to walk into that fucking library and ruin _everything_.

Louis clutched the shirt around his chest as he watched Harry stand up and make his way to the door before him. He shouldn't feel this way. It shouldn't hurt as much as it did. They only _just_ fucking met. His heart shouldn't be hurting as much as it is now.

"Look, Louis-" Harry began.

"No, Harry, please. Just go," Louis whispered.

"But _why?_ " Harry pleaded. "We were fine a _minute_ ago. I had the time of my life this afternoon. What's _wrong,_ Louis?"

"Harry-"

"It's not fair, you can't just kiss me like that and then expect me to _leave_ ," Harry whispered, his voice sounding hoarse and broken.

"We have _soulmates_ , Harry," Louis spat. "One day we're going to meet our fucking soulmates and live happily ever after and until then we're not supposed to fondle around with anyone else!"

Louis watched as Harry dug into his shirt, pulling out something.

His half-necklace.

_No_.

"No!" Louis cried. clamping Harry's hand down. "D-don't bring it out."

" _Why_?" Harry replied angrily. "What if-"

"No, Harry," Louis said, shaking his head fiercely.

"What if it _is_ , Louis?" Harry begged.

"Well, what if it's fucking _not_ what you think it is, Harry," Louis cried. "What if it isn't me. What then."

"Louis-"

"You may think that you can just jolly well take that necklace out and see if it's the same as mine, well what if it _isn't_. I've waited _three years_ for my soulmate, Harry. How bad do you think it was for me to watch _all_ my friends find their soulmates and me, just standing there, _alone._ It wasn't fucking _easy_ , Harry. I don't expect you to understand because you _just_ got yours. Can you even _imagine_ how much it'll _hurt_ me to see that it isn't you?"

Harry bit his lips as Louis' eyes started to tear.

"Please-"

"That once again, i'll be _alone_?" Louis' voice cracked.

"I'm sorry, Louis," Harry whispered, bringing the older boy in for a hug.

"You don't know how much it _fucking hurt_ me to watch you walk out that door, Harry," Louis said, his voice cracking at the end. "I've only _just_ met you and you already make me feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest any moment."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry said, clutching Louis tighter. "I fell for you the minute i saw you, Louis Tomlinson. People say it takes _months_ to realise you're in love but, _fuck_ , all i needed was six seconds."

"Please, Harry don't-"

"You had me the minute you said "Oops", Louis. I remember," Harry said earnestly. "For the entire week I tried looking for you but i couldn't find you. It hurt so bad knowing you _wanted_ to avoid me. And when i saw you at the library, that was just my luck. And when you played along with my ice-cream thing, Louis, y-you don't understand-"

Louis couldn't take it.

He couldn't listen to this any longer.

"Harry, just go." Louis whispered.

"But, Louis," Harry protested.

_Please-_ " Louis begged. "Leave me alone."

Louis could hear the sadness in his voice. "Okay. I-if that's what you truly want."

_No._

_No, it isn't._

_No, that's not what i truly want._

"It is," Louis nodded. "It's what i want."

Louis looked away as he felt Harry back away from him.

"Okay."

 

****

 

Louis was _okay_.

Really, he was.

Apart from crying his eyes out every morning into his pillow, then dragging himself to get ready before lazying around the place eating too much ice-cream then _slowly_ making his way to class before zoning out the entire time, until he's allowed to slowly drag himself back.

He was _fine_.

 

"You look totally out of it," Zayn observed.

"I'm mourning in celebration of my second month in the year being _lonely,_ yet again," Louis sighed.

"You're a complete nutter," Zayn chuckled, turning back towards his phone.

"Yeah well if you're just going to carry on rubbing salt onto the wound then there's the door, love," Louis said bitterly.

Zayn sighed, before glancing worriedly at his best friend. " _Louis_ , you have to stop all of this," he said softly. "You can't mourn forever."

"Yeah? Try me," Louis spat.

" _Louis,_ " Zayn sighed.

" _Zayn_ ," Louis replied, imitating Zayn's sympathetic tone.

"Louis, I keep trying to comfort you and help you get over this but you won't fucking let me. What _else_ do you expect me to do, Lou? I really fucking love you, mate, but you can't just push me around like that."

Louis felt as if he'd been slapped in the face.

He couldn't lose Zayn.

"Shit, Zayn, I’m so sorry," Louis apologised, his voice breaking off slightly at the end as he felt the waterworks about to begin.

"No, no, none of that," Zayn soothed, holding his best mate tightly in his arms as he drew slow circles into Louis' back.

"I'm a terrible fucking friend," the smaller boy sobbed into Zayn's shoulder. "I can't get anything right, I’m so _sorry_."

"You're _not_ a terrible friend," Zayn argued fiercely. "Don't you _dare_ say that."

Louis wanted to argue.

But he didn't.

"You have a dance to go to," Louis reminded, glancing down at his watch.

"It's not for another hour," Zayn promised. "And _we_ have a dance, Lou."

"'M not going," Louis protested. "I'm not feeling well."

"Fucking liar," Zayn replied. "You're _going_."

"I don't want to, Zayn," Louis pleaded.

"It's not even a big deal, Lou. It's just a small gathering to celebrate the end of tests for the start of the year," Zayn bargained. "You go _every_ year, you know how it's like. Drinks here and there, a little music and in a while we'd be right back here."

It's not the same, Louis wanted to yell.

This time, _Harry_ would be there. Probably in his tux or some stupidly attractive looking outfit and Louis wasn't sure he could handle that. No, in fact Louis was _sure_ , he _can't_ handle that. But he couldn't tell Zayn that. You're not supposed to mess around like that with anyone until you've met your soulmate, everyone knows it.

"I don't have anything to wear," Louis said lamely.

Louis could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I've got just the thing."

 

****

 

"Holy shit, that's a beaut," Harry heard Ed swoon at his half-necklace as Harry rummaged through his closet for something to wear.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Even my mum said so."

"Mine's just plain black and white," Ed replied, pulling out his half-necklace. Although it's colours were simple, you could tell it was still _very_ unique.

"Hey, yours looks pretty wicked too," Harry complimented, as he put on his one and only black skinny jeans that didn't have holes in them.

Tonight's the customary Student's Communal Dinner and Dance session that the Head Student Committee Board organizes after every examination period is over, to celebrate the short burst of freedom. Although the Year Ones didn't have beginning of the year exams, it was still normal for most of them to attend anyway.

"Cheers, mate," Ed beamed as Harry watch him choose yet _another_ hoodie to wear from his literally hoodie-only wardrobe to wear.

"You're going in that?" Harry asked, ready to loan the lad some formal clothes if he wanted.

"Yeah, mate," Ed winked. "I'm aiming to win worst dressed."

Harry let out a laugh as he chose a simple white t-shirt and a black blazer on top.

"Bowtie, or no bowtie," Harry asked, placing the black bowtie onto his collar before removing it, for Ed to see the difference.

"Nah," Ed shook his head. "'S not _our_ dance anyway. It's originally meant for the Year Twos and Threes."

"You're right," Harry agreed, chucking the bowtie back into his cupboard before sitting next to his roommate who smelled strongly of fresh soap.

"Hey, Ed?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think it's wrong to maybe, like, be attracted to someone who may not be their soulmate?" Harry asked, his voice as low as a whisper.

"Nope," Ed replied easily. "When you _do_ meet your soulmate, everyone else'll be behind you, totally irrelevant in your mind. So, till then, what's the harm in having fun, eh?"

Harry let out a forced laugh. "Yeah."

The thing is, Harry didn't want "everyone else behind him, totally irrelevant". What if he _liked_ relevant? What if he liked being around someone who may not be the person he's _meant to be_ with?

_And by everyone, you mean Louis_ , a voice in his head spoke.

"It's almost time," Ed reminded, his voice bringing Harry back from his thoughts.

"Okay," Harry said and stood up.

 

****

“You look brilliant!” Louis exclaimed, giving one of his friends a short hug.

“Look at _yourself_ ,” The lad grinned, giving Louis a once over. “Clean up pretty good, eh?”

“Thanks, mate,” Louis said sheepishly.

Louis found himself being pulled from one person to another, getting squished into hugs and short conversations with classmates, schoolmates, dorm mates, as such. It wasn’t too much really, since this _was_ Louis’ scene but right now, all Louis wanted was to be at home.

Any moment now, Harry would arrive and Louis wouldn’t be able to take-

“Louis,” A familiar voice spoke.

_No, please_.

“-good to see you, here,” Louis heard Harry say softly.

_It’s not._

_It really isn’t_.

“It’s good to see you too,” Louis whispered. He could already feel himself getting pulled back into that curly head boy, wanting to be around him, wanting to touch him.

“Is it, really?” Harry challenged, leaning closer towards the older boy.

_It isn’t._

_It’s fucking painful, that’s what it is._

“It is,” Louis nodded, before turning away abruptly, desperately searching for a familiar face - _Any_ familiar face.

“Zayn!”  Louis heard some random bloke call.

_Zayn, thank god._

“Zayn-“ Louis called out. “Zayn?”

“Here, Lou,” Zayn replied calmly, tapping the smaller boy on the shoulder.

“Thank _god_ , you’re here,” Louis breathed in relief.

“You alright?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah, j-just needed some punch.”

“Want me to get you some?” Zayn offered, smiling.

“It’s alright, could ya’ just tell me where it is? I can’t see over all the people,” Louis admitted.

 “Short ass,” Zayn chuckled, pointing. “It’s right there.”

“Wanker,” Louis laughed. “Thanks again.”

Louis wasn’t claustrophobic. He never was. In fact, he _loved_ attention. He loved getting pulled from one person to another, between people that wanted to talk to him. He really loved that. But as he made his way through the crowd of people, looking for the punch booth, for the first time in his life, he felt scared.

He didn’t want to bump into Harry.

He _did_ want to bump into Harry.

Louis sighed.

“I don’t _know_ what I want anymore,” He murmured to himself.

Bumping into Harry meant that Louis would have to go through that heart wrenching feeling in his gut that literally screamed _don’t_. Then he’d be reminded again by his brain that, _you have a soulmate._ And then he’d be going against his eyes and every inch of his body that shouted _go to him_.

Louis could have been friends with Harry.

Maybe.

Okay, maybe not.

 The thing was that, Louis didn’t understand _why_ he had such a pull towards Harry since the moment they met. Normal people aren’t like that. He shouldn’t feel so pulled and attached to a boy he doesn’t even _know_.

But that’s the problem.

No matter how much he told himself that it was wrong, and that he _can’t_ be with Harry and that it wasn’t right, it didn’t change the fact that every inch of his body still wanted to.

And so did he.

Sometimes, in class, Louis would find himself drawing squiggles of nothing, only to look at the finished piece and realise that all those squiggles somehow looked like Harry’s hair. And sometimes, he’d doodle pretty eyes and lips only to step back and see that those look _just_ like Harry’s. Other times, Louis would write his name out in different handwritings until suddenly, he’d lose his train of thought and start writing _Harry’s_ name instead.

They’d only just met, but Louis could already feel Harry’s hands slowly curling its way into his body, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ heart until it was completely, and fully, _his_.

 

“Oi, watch where you’re going, fucking twat,” A gruffly voice boomed in his ear.

_Snap_.

Louis felt himself collide onto someone really sweaty and snapped out of his thoughts of _Harry_ only to look up to a _really_ drunk Nick Grimshaw.

 “Grimshaw,” Louis greeted him curtly.

“Tomlinson,” Nick nodded. “You look really nice tonight,” Nick breathed, licking his lips, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You’re drunk,” Louis stated, backing away.

“You’re hot,” Nick slurred, pushing himself onto the shorter boy.

“Nick, don’t, please-” Louis began, walking back towards the exit not too far away.

“Trying to run away from me, Tomlinson? Or are you trying to get out of this place, trying to get into my pants babe?” Nick mumbled sloppily, walking towards Louis as the smaller boy backs away.

“Fuck _off_ , I’d never,” Louis spat, finally getting out of the hall.

“Are you _not_ a queer then?” Nick laughed darkly.

“Not for _you_ ,” Louis fought back. “ _Never_.”

“What’s that I hear?” Nick muttered, running his hand down Louis’ neck. “Did you say, _forever_?”

“No-“ Louis objected.

“Well, why didn’t you just say so from the start baby?” Nick snickered.

Louis felt his breath get kicked out of him as Nick slammed him against the wall, pushing his entire body weight onto Louis. The smaller boy felt himself tear as Nick leaned his arm against Louis’ chest, staring darkly into his blue eyes.

“What pretty eyes you have,” Nick remarked, licking his lips.

“Please, Nick-“ Louis croaked.

“Just one kiss,” Nick decided.

_No,_ Louis wanted to argue but he found that he _couldn’t_ because the minute he opened his mouth, Nick took that as an invitation to smash his dry lips onto Louis’, earning a sharp cry of protest from the smaller boy.

 It felt _wrong_.

Nick was sweaty and fierce; he took Louis’ lips for all it’s worth, mercilessly. He left no chance for Louis to even _move_. The smaller boy found himself just standing there, hands pushing against Nick’s chest as hard as he could while Nick took the living breath out of him – not in a good way.

When the taller boy finally pulled back, Louis only took a second before slamming his fist as hard as he could against Nick’s neck.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Nick cursed, clutching his jaw.

“Get away from me,” Louis wanted to yell, but it came out as a meek whimper.

“After you hit me like that?” Nick cackled.

“Nick-“

“So you like it rough, do you now?” Nick bellowed. “You want to play it that way?!”

“N-no,” Louis begged.

“-cause’ I can fucking _play_ ,” Nick assured.

Louis curled himself inwards, clutching his hands tightly against his chest, bending his body forward, preparing for the blow. Shutting his lips tight, Louis was determined to block out any attempts of Nick to kiss him, ever again.

Shutting his eyes as tight as he could, Louis breathed.

On three, he was sure Nick would hit him.

“Got nothing to say _now_ huh, pretty boy?” Nick jeered.

One.

“Aw, look at you, too scared for words. Are you _scared_ of me? I’m not going to _hurt_ you,” Nick purred, his words that were meant to be comforting only made Louis shiver, his features wearing an expression of exaggerated disgust.

_Two_.

“Come on, sugar. Say something,” Nick cooed, running his calloused fingers through Louis’ hair. It didn’t feel nice. Not like _Harry_ ’s hands. It felt rough and dangerous and _wrong_.

“Please, don’t-” Louis quavered. It was all he could manage to say.

“What makes you think I’m even going to _listen_ to you, fucking queer,” Nick snarled. “Now look up for me, baby. Let me see those pretty lips.”

_Three._

If there was ever a moment in life that Louis actually believed in the existence of angels, it would be right there and then.

“He _said_ , no,” A booming voice growled, just as Louis felt the wind knocked out of him as Nick went slamming down onto the ground, clutching his stomach.

“Leave him _alone_!” The voice warned, followed by the sound of Nick whimpering a pained, _okay_.

Louis crouched lower onto the ground. He was too scared to open his eyes - to afraid of the possibility that this person was going to hurt him too. Too worried that this could just be his imagination and that he’d already been knocked out unconscious by Nick.

The person crouched down onto his level, holding Louis’ face in his smooth hands.

It felt so familiar.

“Open you eyes, Lou,” The voice spoke, soothingly. “It’s me.”

_Harry_.

_It’s Harry._

“Harry,” Louis breathed, collapsing onto the younger boy, his eyes still shut.

For a moment, Louis allowed himself the company of the younger boy. Letting Harry cower over him, his long arms wrapped around Louis’ curled up body; warm breath whispering soothing words onto Louis’ skin - his fingers making soft circles onto Louis’ skin.

“I’m right here,” Harry comforted, reassuringly. “Right here with you.”

“Harry-” Louis whispered.

“We have to get you cleaned up,” Harry says softly, holding Louis up in his arms. “You can keep your eyes closed if you want. I’ll protect you.”

Louis nodded a silent _thank you_ , as he felt himself being led off towards somewhere.

That’s the thing about Harry, Louis realizes. He doesn’t know why, but whenever it’s Harry, Louis doesn’t have to think twice to allow himself to open up towards that boy. He doesn’t have to blink to know that he can trust Harry. He doesn’t need to worry. He knows he’s safe.

Wherever he’s with Harry, he’s safe.

Not like _Nick_ -

Nick.

_Nick._

Memories of what just happened flooded into his mind, making the older boy shake in fear, shaking his head as he repeated the words _please don’t hurt me_ again and again, like a mantra.

“I wont, I won’t. It’s me Louis,” Harry promised, cupping Louis’ face with his hands, Harry’s thumbs ghosting over Louis’ closed eyes. “It’s Harry.”

“Harry,” Louis nodded, leaning into the touch.

“I’m Harry, is that okay?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Louis nodded.

It’s _Harry_.

It’s okay.

It’s just Harry, Louis reminded himself.

“It’s okay,” Louis repeated.

“Do you want to open your eyes now?” Harry asked kindly. “We’re in the toilet. There’s no one here. I’ve locked it. Is that okay?” Harry asked again, asking for Louis’ permission to continue.

_Always asking for his permission._

“Okay,” Louis allowed, nodding, opening his eyes slowly.

At first the sudden appearance of light shocked him. Harry must have noticed it because he immediately pulled Louis back into a tight embrace, comforting him and assuring the older boy that nothing’s going to hurt him.

Louis hummed as Harry dabbed his face softly with a wetted tissue.

“You’re okay, you’re okay,” Harry repeated, putting Louis’ hair back into place.

“I’m okay,” Louis nodded, blinking, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.

His eyes.

“You’re okay,” Harry confirmed, giving Louis a soft smile.

“You’re eyes feel like coming home,” Louis whispered, smiling right back at him.

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry’s cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink before it quickly disappeared, masked by a cough.

“Louis, your shirt’s covered with punch and sweat,” Harry said suddenly, his voice wavering.

Louis sighed, staring down onto his once clean white shirt. “Do you mind if i-“

“N-no, go ahead,” Harry nodded, looking away slightly.

Louis nodded.

“Louis, wait-” Harry began. “Do you need a shirt to wear, I have a shirt underneath.” Harry gestured towards himself.

“Yeah, okay, thanks,” Louis smiled, thankfully.

“Um,” Harry blushed. “You can turn away if you’re not okay with-”

“Y-yeah,” Louis nodded his cheeks now completely red. “Let’s both turn-”

“Uh, okay,” Harry said sheepishly, turning around.

Louis snapped off his suspenders and started unbuttoning his damp shirt, pushing the damp fabric off and placing it on the side of the sink, leaving himself topless except for his half-necklace that felt cool against his chest.  From the side of his eye he could make out Harry’s body now rid of his t-shirt, leaving a tight black tank top below.

Oh, god.

“Are you decent?” Harry chuckled. “Or done?”

“Yeah,” Louis laughed. “Um, turn on three?”

“Okay,” Harry breathed.

“One,” Louis nodded. Harry’s _clothed_ for goodness sake. It’s fine.

“Two,” Harry said easily.

“Three,” Louis whispered.

And they turned.

For a minute, Louis refused to look at Harry, his gaze placed firmly onto the sink next to him while his hand was outstretched towards Harry, waiting for the shirt.

But it never came.

“Harry?” Louis asked, slowly looking up towards the younger boy.

“I-it’s-” Harry began.

Louis didn’t understand.

“What?” Louis asked, frowning slightly. “Is e-everything okay?”

“Louis, it’s-“ Harry began, stopping half way as he frantically tugged against the string on his neck.

“Harry, not again,” Louis began.

“No, Louis,” Harry said, as Louis watched the shape of Harry’s half-necklace under his tank top moved as Harry pulled it out.

“Harry, please-“ Louis pleaded, looking away, his eyes prickling with hot tears.

“Louis-“ Harry begged, cupping the smaller boy’s face. Louis could hear the crack in Harry’s voice indicating that he was clearly crying.

“ _What do you fucking want Harry?!_ ” Louis cried, cupping his face with his hands.

“It’s you,” Harry breathed.

“Don’t-“

“No, Louis, it’s _you,_ ” Harry whispered, his voice sounding hoarse.

“Wha-” Louis asked, finally pulling his gaze towards Harry.

For a second, Louis wondered why the _hell_ was _his_ half-necklace on Harry’s chest?

How in the _world_ did it even get there?

Then it hit him like a truck on full speed on a downhill driveway.

“It’s you _,_ ” Louis stammered. “T-this isn’t real,” Louis shook his head, not believing it.

“Louis, a-aren’t you happy?” Harry asked, his lips quavering.

“Harry, this can’t _be_. There is no happy ending for me. I’ve waited _three years_ for a soulmate. It can’t be you, it can’t be that _good_. I can’t have this good luck. This-this _can’t_ be real, Harry. I’m not supposed to end up _happy,_ it doesn’t work that wa-“

“What the fuck are you _talking_ about,” Harry asked, laughing.

“Y-you-“ Louis breathed. “You’re making fun of me.”

“N-no, Louis,” Harry laughed. “You’re _insane_.”

“Exactly-“ Louis began. “Harry look. I’m a mess, okay. I don’t clean up after myself. I flunk my lessons sometimes, Harry. And I take _drama_. There shouldn’t be anything to flunk. I try dyeing my hair blond, and it comes out _pink._ I tried going for a tan and I come out walking like overly fried orange. I mess up all my relationships with my family-“ Louis’ voice broke.

“Lou-“

“I’m just not the kind of _person_ that anyone falls for, Harry,” Louis pleaded. “I’m not good.”

Louis shook his head as Harry stepped closer, his big hands coming down to hold Louis’ small ones.

“You see this?” Harry whispered, gently, tracing Louis’ half-necklace.

Louis shook his head, refusing.

“Look,” Harry murmured, bringing his half-necklace together, next to Louis’. The ends of the two joined together, forming one whole necklace – fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

Louis felt a tear slip from his eyes as it fell off his chin and onto Harry’s hand.

“I’m not good for you, Harry,” Louis begged. “You deserve-“

Harry chuckled as he placed his fingers below Louis’ chin, pushing the smaller boy’s face to look at him.

“You’re perfect, Lou,” Harry repeated, rubbing his cheeks softly.

“Y-you think I’m perfect?” Louis asked, still not believing it.

“I think you’re insane,” Harry replied. “You’re completely mad – a right nutter, you are.”

“Ha-“

“But you’re perfect for me,” Harry confessed.

“Bu-“

“Just kiss me you fool,” Harry laughed.

And they did.

And finally, it felt right. Louis felt like his whole world changed right there and then. He felt so happy, and safe, and suddenly everything just _clicked._ Maybe this _was_ meant to happen. It just kinda’ happened, but maybe that’s just how it was written to be.

When Louis pulled off, he couldn’t help but giggle at how flushed their faces looked in the mirror. Their lips puffy, and red. Their cheeks stained pink and their faces just _happy_.

“Harry?” Louis breathed.

“Yeah?” Harry answered, smiling.

“I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever,” Louis said, earnestly this time, looking right into Harry’s eyes, unblinking.

“Do you mean it?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

“I do,” Louis grinned, blushing furiously.

“Okay,” Harry nodded, giggling.

“You’ll allow it?” Louis asked, his heart hammering against his chest.

Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’ll allow it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: harryeverdeens
> 
> (If you haven't noticed i'm highly inspired by catching fire quotes between peeta and katniss because peetaandkatniss otkahsjrthajksthasjthas areo perfecte ofr meach other)


End file.
